revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Grayson/Gallery
Season One Screencaps Pilot Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1292.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1300.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1308.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1316.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1330.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1333.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1344.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1349.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1795.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1806.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1813.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1819.jpg Memorial 2.jpg 1x01 Daniel.jpg Trust Polo 1.jpg EH 1.jpg EH 5.jpg 1x02 Daniel.jpg Betrayal Tom 1.jpg Guilt Open Arms 2.jpg Charade VC 1.jpg Suspicion New 1.jpg New 3.jpg New 8.jpg Duress Daniel 1.jpg Daniel 2.jpg Tyler 3.jpg Perception Daniel with his grandpa.jpg Chaos Enagagement 1.jpg Enagagement 4.jpg Enagagement 6.jpg Enagagement 8.1.jpg Enagagement 8.2.jpg Enagagement 17.jpg ---- Official Episodes Photos Pilot Pilot_12.jpg Pilot 33.jpg Trust Dan.jpg Date1.jpg Betrayal Standoff.jpg Greeting.jpg Love.jpg Arms.jpg Betrayal 23.jpg Duplicity Jack.jpg Slut.jpg Urged on.jpg Guilt EDan.jpg Gala.jpg Intrigue Smilee.jpg Toast.jpg DD.jpg Kiss.jpg Charade Din.jpg Guests.jpg EmDan.jpg Loyalty Loyalty 16.jpg Loyalty 17.jpg Duress Dans face.jpg Dating DanEm.jpg Happ Em Dan.jpg Psycho.jpg Duress 1.jpg Duress 5.jpg Duress 14.jpg Commitment C1.jpg Romance.jpg Perception Perception.jpg Perception23.jpg Perception30.jpg Chaos DanEm.jpg Scandal Kiss.jpg Scared.jpg Scared Dan.jpg Revenge 1x16.jpg Doubt Revenge 1x17 2.jpg Revenge 1x17 3.jpg Revenge 1x17 4.jpg Daniel-gets-a-visit.jpg Justice Justice.jpg Sqppgk.jpg ---- Promotional Photos Revenge-2.jpg S1.jpg Slider3.jpg Revenge-abc-logo 9.jpg Revenge-abc-tv-show.jpg Revenge-cast-photo-shoot-01.jpg Dan S1 1.jpg Dan S1 2.jpg Dan S1 3.jpg Dan S1 4.jpg Dan S1 5.jpg Josh Bowman Revenge.jpg Season Two Screencaps Destiny MV 6.jpg MV 3.jpg Illusion VC2nd 2.jpg VC2nd 5.jpg VC2nd 6.jpg Penance GGM 3.jpg GGM 4.jpg GGM.jpg Revelations Shooting 4.jpg Shooting 5.jpg CEO 1.jpg CEO 2.jpg CEO 3.jpg CEO 4.jpg CEO 6.jpg CEO 7.jpg Sabotage Wine 1.jpg Sacrifice Labour 5.jpg Labour 6.jpg Retribution Death 1.jpg Illumination Amanda 6.jpg Masquerade Mask 5.jpg Engagement Eng 5.jpg Eng 4.jpg Eng.jpg Truth, Part 1 Bomb.jpg Bomb 7.jpg Truth, Part 2 Governor 5.jpg Governor 6.jpg ---- Official Episodes Photos Destiny destiny_1.jpg Resurrection resurrection_4.jpg resurrectionsp_3.jpg Confidence Confidence_17b.jpg Confidence_18b.jpg Confidence_19b.jpg Confidence_20b.jpg Confidence_21b.jpg Confidence_22b.jpg Confidence_23b.jpg Confidence_24.jpg Confidence_29.jpg Confidence_33.jpg Confidence Graysons.jpg Illusion episode6_2.jpg episode6_4.jpg episode6_6.jpg episode6_7.jpg episode6_13.jpg Illusion_1.jpg Illusion_3.jpg Illusion_5.jpg Illusion_6.jpg Illusion_7.jpg Illusion_8.jpg Illusion_11.jpg Illusion_12.jpg Penance Exposure_2.jpg Exposure_3.jpg Exposure_4.jpg Exposure_5.jpg Exposure_6.jpg Exposure_11.jpg Exposure 19.jpg Exposure 18.jpg Exposure 17.jpg Lineage Lineage 22.jpg Lineage 17.jpg Lineage 16.jpg Victorias mother.jpg Revelations Revelations 16.jpg Revelations 15.jpg Revelations 14.jpg Revelations 13.jpg Sabotage Sabotage_1.jpg Sabotage_2 .jpg Sabotage_3.jpg Sabotage_4.jpg Collusion Collusion_1.jpg Union J--3483669245629984778.jpg F--741748894438913814.jpg Sacrifice S--1664500762922081234.jpg Q--3104765177715255406.jpg K--418752483304619930.jpg J-3439338811475625962.jpg I-121690595155590358.jpg G-2269242147315664790.jpg A-1690988303281359910.jpg Retribution Retribution_5.jpg Retribution_6.jpg Retribution_7.jpg Retribution_8.jpg Illumination Illumination 18.jpg Illumination 17.jpg Illumination 16.jpg Illumination 15.jpg Illumination 14.jpg Illumination 13.jpg Illumination 12.jpg Illumination 11.jpg Illumination 7.jpg Masquerade Masquerade 21.jpg Masquerade 20.jpg Masquerade 19.jpg Masquerade 28.jpg Masquerade 26.jpg Masquerade 25.jpg Masquerade 24.jpg Identity Identity 14.jpg Identity 13.jpg Identity 12.jpg Identity 9.jpg Identity 7.jpg Identity 6.jpg Identity 5.jpg Identity 4.jpg Engagement Engagement 15.jpg Truth, Part 1 Truth Part 1 19.jpg Truth Part 1 18.jpg Truth Part 1 17.jpg Truth Part 1 16.jpg Truth Part 1 14.jpg Truth Part 1 13.jpg Truth Part 1 12.jpg Truth Part 1 9.jpg Truth Part 1 8.jpg Truth Part 1 5.jpg Truth Part 1 4.jpg Truth Part 1 1.jpg Truth, Part 2 Truth Part 2 19.jpg Truth Part 2 17.jpg Truth Part 2 16.jpg Truth Part 2 15.jpg Truth Part 2 10.jpg Truth Part 2 9.jpg Truth Part 2 6.jpg Truth Part 2 5.jpg Truth Part 2 4.jpg Truth Part 2 3.jpg Truth Part 2 2.jpg Truth Part 2 1.jpg Truth Part 2 39.jpg Truth Part 2 29.jpg Truth Part 2 27.jpg ---- Promotional Photos Daniels2_promo1.jpg Daniels2_promo2.jpg Daniels2_promo3.jpg Daniels2_promo4.jpg Daniels2_promo5.jpg 128852 2756 ful 595.jpg 128852 group darkr3 ful.jpg Revenge12345.jpg Revenge-cast-print 652x522.jpg 128852 3351r1 pre.jpg 128852 2582r1 pre.jpg 128852 2548r1 pre.jpg Season Three Screencaps Fear 3x01 Daniel.jpg Mdp7.jpg Mdp6.jpg Mdp4.jpg Mdp1.jpg 11 Ashley 6.jpg Sin 3x02 Daniel.jpg Confession NH 1.jpg NH 6.jpg 3x03 Daniel.jpg Mercy 3x04 Daniel.jpg Control Voulez.jpg Voulez 1.jpg Voulez 2.jpg Voulez 3.jpg Voulez 5.jpg Voulez 7.jpg 3x05 Daniel.jpg Dissolution 3x06 Daniel.jpg Diss Daniel.jpg Stowaway 1.jpg Stowaway 3.jpg Stowaway 4.jpg Resurgence Independence 1.jpg Independence 8.jpg 3x07 Daniel.jpg Secrecy Bridal.jpg Bridal 1.jpg Bridal 2.jpg Bridal 6.jpg Sec Daniel.jpg Surrender Surr Daniel.jpg Exodus Ex Daniel.jpg WDE 2.jpg WDE 3.jpg WDE 4.jpg WDE 9.jpg WDE 14.jpg Homecoming 3x11 Daniel.jpg Endurance 3x12 Daniel.jpg Hatred 3x13 Daniel.jpg Payback 3x14 Daniel.jpg Birth 4.jpg Birth.jpg Struggle 3x15 Daniel.jpg Disgrace Opera 7.jpg Opera 5.jpg Opera 6.jpg Opera 1.jpg Addiction Casino 7.jpg Casino 2.jpg ---- Official Episodes Photos Sin Sin 7.jpg Sin 6.jpg Sin 5.jpg Sin 2.jpg Confession Emily and Daniel shock stare.jpg Emily and Daniel walk.jpg Did Daniel tell Vicky he shot Aiden?.jpg Danny and Vicky fight.jpg Vicky and Danny.jpg Mercy Mercy 20.jpg Mercy 17.jpg Mercy 14.jpg Mercy 11.jpg Mercy 7.jpg Mercy 6.jpg Mercy 5.jpg Mercy 3.jpg Mercy 1.jpg Dissolution Daniel sad.jpg| Daniel happy to see someone.jpg| Daniel sees Emily.jpg| Char sees Daniel sad for Emily.jpg| Daniel and Charlotte.jpg| Char and Daniel talk.jpg| Daniel happy at stowaway .jpg| Resurgence Resurgence 1.jpg Resurgence 2.jpg Secrecy Secrecy 11.jpg Secrecy 10.jpg Secrecy 9.jpg Secrecy 7.jpg Secrecy 6.jpg Secrecy 2.jpg Secrecy 1.jpg Surrender 3x09 10.jpg 3x09 9.jpg 3x09 8.jpg Exodus WDE.jpg Exodus 36.jpg Exodus 35.jpg Exodus 34.jpg Exodus 33.jpg Exodus 32.jpg Eodus 31.jpg Exodus 28.jpg Exodus 26.jpg Exodus 18.jpg Exodus 13.jpg Exodus 12.jpg Exodus 10.jpg Exodus 9.jpg Exodus 8.jpg Exodus 7.jpg Exodus 6.jpg Exodus 4.jpg Exodus 3.jpg Exodus 2.jpg Exodus 1.jpg Homecoming Homecoming 14.jpg Homecoming 16.jpg Homecoming 17.jpg Homecoming 15.jpg Homecoming 18.jpg Homecoming 19.jpg Endurance 3x12 13.jpg 3x12 14.jpg 3x12 15.jpg 3x12 17.jpg 3x12 18.jpg 3x12 19.jpg Hatred 3x13 20.jpg 3x13 21.jpg 3x13 22.jpg 3x13 23.jpg 3x13 24.jpg Disgrace 3x16 29.jpg 3x16 26.jpg 3x16 21.jpg 3x16 15.jpg 3x16 14.jpg 3x16 13.jpg 3x16 2.jpg Impetus 3x21 11.jpg 3x21 14.jpg 3x21 17.jpg 3x21 20.jpg 3x21 18.jpg 3x21 19.jpg 3x21 21.jpg ---- Promotional Photos Season 3 - Daniel Grayson.jpg Season 3 - Cast.jpg Photo Daniel.png Daniel S3 1.jpg Daniel S3 2.jpg Daniel S3 3.jpg Daniel S3 4.jpg Daniel 5.jpg Daniel 6.jpg Daniel 7.jpg Daniel 8.jpg Daniel 9.jpg Daniel 10.jpg Season Four Screencaps Atonement It wasn’t all a lie, not with you.jpg Official Episodes Photos Ashes 4x03 12.jpg 4x03 10.jpg 4x03 9.jpg 4x03 18.jpg 4x03 17.jpg 4x03 15.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries